


They say pain is an illusion, this is just a bruise, you are just confused but I am only human

by Ailar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Blood and Injury, Depressed Uchiha Sasuke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kid Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Sick Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Topping from the Bottom, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Itachi Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailar/pseuds/Ailar
Summary: he banged the door to their faces and took a deep breath, ignoring their shouting voices as they tried to convince him otherwise , tears peaked at the corner of his dark eyes . nothing was gonna work right ? , nothing was ever gonna work out right ?he opened his eyes and as his tears fall down his pale cheeks, something in his chest hurt, like he wasn't able to breath. he went to the window , opened it and took a shaking breath again , looked down at the busy street  and ....let go
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Mystrade Sickfics / Hurt-Comfort Collection





	1. Save it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! How are you guys doing ?! 
> 
> I update every Saturday and I know i have a lot of grammer errors so help me out to find them
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know if you liked each chapter.
> 
> Itachi : 22
> 
> Sasuke: 16
> 
> Naruto : 5
> 
> Deidara: 17
> 
> Sasori: 35
> 
> Kisame: 28
> 
> Kakuzu : 30
> 
> Hidan: 24
> 
> Pain : 36
> 
> Konan: 34

The footsteps at the door meant that someone was passing over his room, he sighed silently to himself before rolling over his bed to face the window that had been overlooking the cloudy sky for several days now. 

Coal black orbs were open as they gazed deep into wall before again rolling over the bed to gaze at the dark ceiling. There were sounds coming from outside of his room but he didn't try to cover his ears to sleep, instead, he closed his eyes to listen...

' they help the thoughts to go away... '

He really needed to sleep though, it was only a matter of time before the sun raised into the sky and morning came with him not having a single second of sleep. 

He needed to do something about his insomnia because tomorrow there was a mission and he already could feel his head hurting from just thinking about it. 

" Oi! Sasuke you awake ?!" Came the grumpy voice of one of the people he tried to avoid at all costs. He rolled over the bed again and pulled the covers over his head. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could and let a breath leave his partner lips when the door to his room was opened as quietly as possible and light rushed into it. 

He could eyes on his body but didn't dare move a muscle except his chest that was moving in a rhythm to make the bastard over his room believe that he was sleep and he didn't want to be bothered.

He expected too much again. 

The big hands were over him as they yanked his blanket away from his body witch left him shivering into the cold air of his room and he glared up at the face of no one else but hidan one of his colleagues. 

The man had silver colored hair with Violet eyes with a bully figure that would fit a boxer and to be honest Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if he secretly did boxing as well. 

The man wore a grin on his face that looked to be hiring him aside from the fact that Hidan usually looked in pain... The man giggled for God's sake!

" Ahah! I knew you were awake! "

" Well what do you want ?" 

His voice that venom in it but Hidan was clearly used to it because if he used the same tone with anyone else they left him alone on the instant but Hidan only smiled further as he bent down to hold his struggling hands in his grip and yanked him forward in his arms .

Sasuke did everything in his power to get the man off him, he clawed, punched, kicked, even bit, but Hidan only squeezed him further that he gave up and let the bulky figure of the man hug him. 

Then, the hug became sifter that it almost felt nice but ALMOST. 

" Nightmares again?" 

Hidan whispered...

Sasuke's heart fell...did he shout again ? 

He swallowed before trying to get Hidan off again, this time successing before straightening and looking up at the taller man. 

Hidan was a person who was always on the edge and he looked crazed, he probably was but no one really pointed it out, because everyone knew . But the knowing look on his eyes and the way he looked over his body was too much for Sasuke as he graced his bony arms around himself as if to protect himself from his gaze.

" Answer me Sas...did you ?"

He wanted so badly to tell him no...wanted so badly to tell yes because it HURT. 

It hurt as he lay in bed and tried his best to imagine a life without himself in it. It hurt because Itachi's gaze was becoming even more distant, and no matter how many times they fought, he still wanted his brother to look at him with the same warmth from when he was a child and he sneaked in Itachi's to to seek comfort...

But Itachi took many thing away from him.

His family, his smile , his hugs, his comfort and most importantly...his mind. 

Instead , he gave him his nightmare, his sickness , his insomnia and his cold stare. And then he wanted to badly to crush beneath someone's eyes and to let at least one person know that he was falling apart and he NEEDED his brother back. The brother that used to smile at him not glare...he needed a single person to know his suicide wishes he wanted to Yanks his sleeves up and show his that the scars on his wrists aren't trying accident he spends hours in shower just digging them but he couldn't... because the answer that left his lips was different.

" I'm fine. You can go I want to sleep I have a mission tomorrow."


	2. Villain or hero... But who's telling the story ?

Saying that his brother had changed over the years wouldn't be a lie.... at least partly not a lie..

His features hadn't changed much , same black bottomless eyes , same pale skin with some new scars on it , his hair was longer tough , it's always put in a low ponytail , the rings under his eyes are much deeper then how it used to be , his personality though ?..  
Well...

Sasuke glanced at the walls in the corridor of the hideout.

The clock was slowly making the time be known...  
As he reached the main part of the area , he saw two men sitting next to each other on the couch, one with long blond hair that was covering half of his pale face with blue eyes and the other with red hair and a round face that made people often mistake him for a child. 

As he passed them on his way to the kitchen the blond got up and followed him . Waving his way threw the counter with Deidara right at his heels ...

It was funny how he hated both him and his brother but followed them around. Sasuke didn't really know what they did to make the boy hate them so much but Deidara mostly hated them the most but the blond hated almost all of the people. 

Sasuke stopped near the fridge and turned to Deidara .

He raised an eyebrow at the blondes face and crossed his bony arms in front of his covered chest. The black robe he had to wear as it was their uniform was still huge on his body, the first time he wore it, Hidan hadn't stopped laughing untill he got his ribs kicked by him.  
Personally he didn't like his uniform, it was a black thing that went down beneath his knees and it had weird red clouds on it. The line of the red went along with the black and his in particular had a hood unlike other Akatsuki uniforms but alas he wore it...just to stop the fuss from further going on his nerves. 

The older teen looked alarmed for a second before reaching behind Sasuke and grabbing a fork...  
He glared at the Sasuke as he took a seat near the table in the kitchen. Deidara was only a year older than him but sometimes he liked to point it out so much that Sasuke became almost irritated. 

Sasuke surpassed a sigh before turning around to mind his own business. Making himself a same coffee he turned back around and opened one of the cabinets to find the spoon he needed. The robe used to reach his wrists and cover the scarred skin but now it wasn't and he honestly felt exposed, his long fingers curled around the spoon and he spinned his mug before placing it on the table and turning back around.

No one was awake yet , it was just him , the blond art addict and the tomato headed doll maker.

It was quite strange that Itachi wasn't awake yet , almost all the time he was the one who had to wake Sasuke for the missions, and considering that sasuke wasn't much of a morning person no one had dared to wake him after the accident he had caused when he was only twelve... Kisame another one of his colleagues had payed the price when he flipped him over his bed and had woken Sasuke, Sasuke in return had clawed at the man twice his size untill the man had bled red. 

Just as he was about to leave the kitchen and go make a mess out of his brothers ears for being lazy Itachi came to the kitchen , looking even worse then usual.

His hair was in a bun and he had his robe around his shoulders ...he had it in that angle that you couldn't really figure out if he was wearing it or not. He always had it like that, a single, slender hand slipping from the robe to the exposed cold air.

Silent as always he took the cup of coffee Sasuke had made for himself and gave it a sip. He raised his eyebrow and looked down at the mug with a twisted expression that only meant that he didn't like the taste, in fact he hated it. Itachi looked over at the bowl of sugar on the table and took a couple of those white disgusting things and hopped one into his mouth, then he took another sip...this time he was left with the same blank expression, meaning that he had liked it.

Sasuke puzzled , just why was it okay for his brother to get his coffee without a fuss but whenever his poor ass was about to touch his mug Itachi would throw a tantrum? 

They had wrestled with each other over mug of coffee.

He could feel his eyebrow twitch but he just shook his head and just grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and took a seat near Deidara. Fighting with Itachi in the crack ass of dawn wasn't a very good idea for his pounding head.

Everything and everyone was quite.

Just the sound of the rain was getting on his nerves .

Sasuke glanced towards Itachi . He had his head arched backwards in the chair , exposing his throat to the people , his eyes closed and breathing deeply, the blue, thick veins in his throat was on display and the rings under his eyes looked like they had ships sinking into them. 

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE !"

sasusk jumped out of his seat along with his brother as the loud mouthed idiot of the gang, Tobi charged to the living room and flung himself to Sasoris back.  
The red head make a moaning sound as he struggled to push the man off himself .

Deidara rolled his eyes at his partner in crime and called over him.  
"Get your ass here Tobi !"

The man whined about Deidara being cruel for a minute before finally leaving Sasori alone who almost immediately started to breath faster and padding over to the blond.

"good morning ! I had a wonderful dream about birds and rainbows ! Did any of you have a beautiful dream as I did ?"

The silence was his only answer.  
Even without seeing his face Sasuke knew he was frowning. Tobi had an orange mask on his face that every since the first day Sasuke had come here he had wanted to see beneath it.

He looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes and saw that the man looked almost sleep. 

"Are you gonna sleep the whole time ? Get yourself moving we're gonna be late !" 

His brother gave him a glare but obeyed no less ... 

The sound of another rain brought chills down sasuke's back ...he didn't want to get wet.

Another thing that he hated the most along with the other things he hated about his brother was their height difference.  
Itachi was 1'80 and he was 1'76 the four centimeters was a lot to him because it made him look up to his brother when they were talking and looking up to his brother was first thing on his list of the shits he would never,ever do again ....


	3. Konoha

He was seven years old when he and Itachi arrived to Akatsuki. 

There had been a massacre...

From their own village, a place that should've protected them but instead, it turned it's back on them. Sasuke couldn't remember why it had happened but one day when he was coming home from academy, he smelled a fresh type of blood all over streets that used to be full of life... But it was deserted.

He could still remember the chill that ran down his spine when he entered the silent compound that used to be full of life.

_____________

The moon was brighter that night. The sky even more silent.

Small feet were quietly going further into their house but stopped abruptly when theyfqved a pool of blood in the streets.

He swallowed nervously and looked at the pike of blood with an expression that looked to be terrified.

' it could belong to an animal... '

He think ht nervously as his wondering eyes tried to look for an adult to get help from. He swallowed once more before taking another step and moving forward again. He passed the blood and moved into the mute place. All of the houses that used to have a bright light in them were off as if they were all sleep. 

' but it's not even that late... '

Sasuke tried to keep panic and the uneasy feeling away from himself but it was getting harder and he knew for fact the he wouldn't be able to breath properly in it lasted more. 

The darkness seemed to creep at the shallow shadows in the hollows that used to have a light on, he didn't really know why he was getting scared from his own home.

As he reached his house, Sasuke carefully slipped off his sandals and got in. It was pich black and he for a fact his mother would've stayed up for him, his father was supposed to be on his office, trying to solve the paperwork from the police and his brother should've gotten home and he was probably getting a shower but instead from all of that, there was only darkness and silence.

He climbed over the steps and looked around their home in hopes of seeing one of his parents or his older brother who he wanted the most right now. 

His father was a stoick man who never showed effection towards his family witch often left them feeling quite upset, his mother was a sweet person that cared about his family was she, just like her husband wasn't much of a touchy_ feely person witch left only his older brother.

The boy had a sharp features but those intelligent eyes that made people freeze in their spot, softened when they fell over his younger brother. To most people Itachi was a boy with no emotion and a weapon that would only do harm than comfort but they didn't see those times where Sasuke would sneak into his brother's room after being scolded by his parents because he still couldn't master the fireball jutsu, those people didn't know that Itachi was even warmer than their mother and his hold was even more comforting, they didn't know that Itachi was the one who would hold him in his arms as he sobbed in the crook of his neck and grip his shirt in his right fist as Itachi only held him tighter and whispered those sweet, soothing words that only meant to comfort him as he shook over his nightmares. 

That was probably the reason why he called over his brother first when he was scared, meaning right then.

" Nii_san ?...are you there?"   
When he got only silence as his reply, he took a deep breath and called a little louder.

" Aniki?"

" Mum?"

"D_Dad?"

But there was nothing and no one to come. 

There was some stinginess in his eyes and his throat was starting to feel tighter, his limps were starting to tremble and he knew that his knees would buckle under his weight any minute now. 

His attempt would be useless but he tried anyways.

" Aniki?... P_please..." The tremble in his voice was becoming too much and he knew for a fact that it was only a matter of time before he started to sob. His chest already felt tight. 

He moved a little when the wind blew the window open, letting the moonlight grace the wooden floor and send some of it into their house... The moment the light made him see again, he wished with the deepest depths of his heart that he could stay blind like that.

The sight would forever burn in his mind as he tried to sleep...

There, on the floor laied his parents's corpse next to each other as blood pulled over them from the cute that were carved into their body. His father's eyes were still open as they gazed at nothing just emptiness, just like his mother's delicate form that was laying on the floor with a kunai deep into her chest. 

Sasuke's gaze moved up from their dead bodies over to the shadow creeping over them. There stood a man with ANBU uniform and a sword in his hand. Silver colored head with a mask that covered half of his face but his eyes, a color black and a sharingan...

This man... He had killed his parents with the way he stood over them as his sword was covered by blood that still looked fresh, judging by the porcelain drops that fell over it and the way it shone in the moonlight. 

The man took a step forward... That was all it took for Sasuke to gasp and dash out of the house with his bare feet. He didn't dare look back in fear of seeing the man right after him, he ran, ran untill his feet were bleeding. Ran untill all he could think of was his parents dead bodies, ran untill he thought that he hadn't seen his brother anywhere and he ran untill the cold feeling that maybe his brother was also dead creeped over him. 

It didn't take too long for him to notice that all his clan members were dead and there were more ANBU members in the compound after all. 

He climbed over a market and hid under the cabinet to catch his breath and that was when he saw three more ANBU members, looking over at each other before crunching down to look for something that he assumed with a shudder that they might be looking for still alive bodies. He held himself tightly when a member passed over him, Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and tried not to tremble too much, he held his breath and looked up to see if anyone had seen him but relief washed over him when he saw no one in the market anymore... That it, untill the door to the cabinet was yanked open and a hand moved to grab his collar. He screamed in terror and kicked bad clawed at the hands untill they were bleeding but the member didn't pay any attention to him as they called over their comrades to come and hold him down.

Sasuke struggled as much as his exhausted body would allow him before a man twice the size of his own father, drew a sword from above his head and yanked it into his chest... Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the impact to come and end his short life but the blow never came... In fact all the arms around him were gone as if they never existed. 

He didn't dare open his eyes but the gentle, familiar touch on his arm blew his dark eyes opened only to gaze at his brother's face who he had been hoping to see all day.

But Itachi's face was drained from color and his sharingan was activated, there were blood drops all over his cheeks and some were on his lips, his hair was on thier usual ponytail and he had his ANBU uniform on.

Itachi had a serious expression on his face that he never showed to Sasuke only if he had actually done something to risk his life or damage him in anyway, he looked over at the wall and Sasuke turned his gaze with him, wondering what his brother was looking at, only to see the corpses of the ANBU members that were laying in their pool of blood with several shuriken and kunais in thier body.

He gasped and moved to his brother's side, Itachi was standing and he could only clinch his pants but his fingers refused to not take at least a part of his brother to hold.

He could feel the tears all over his cheeks and as Itachi bent down he didn't waste a single second and held his neck tightly, he fisted his small hand in his brother's silky hair and held on.

" A_aniki... W_what's going on?"

" I'll tell you later now we move." The smoothness of his voice calmed and chilled Sasuke at the same time. He was used to Itachi being comforting to him and he knew that whenever his big brother started to sound robotic it meant that the situation was serious and Sasuke was supposed to be silent and only hold his brother's neck and hid his face in the warm space where Itachi's neck met his callarbone. 

And he did just that. 

He could feel Itachi moving when the older boy jumped in the room tops and made a run towards the gates of the compound. He knew that he was to be quite but Itachi had to know.

" Nii_san... Mum and da_"

" I know Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at his brother's face in shock, could it be that Itachi had seen it happen?   
He didn't dare ask, because Itachi's face was drained of color and he looked exhausted. 

_______________

After all that Itachi had made both of them get out of the village unknowingly witch was still a mystery to him how much his brother knew of the secret passways to all the villages. 

They had moved into a cave far away from the village where Sasuke had a complete mental break down and he had clinched Itachi's shirt in his face with his brother moving a comforting hand up and down his back , after that Itachi had told them that they were to move into an organization where he could personally train Sasuke and then they both would work there and from then on, Sasuke would've jumped in happiness frok going somewhere with only his brother but he had just lost his parents and his whole clan expect Itachi who he cared the most for... But still after all these years... He still felt like Itachi knew something that he wouldn't tell him.

He had asked him about that night a few weeks later when they had moved in Akatsuki but his brother had simply brushed him off with a poke on his forehead that did nothing but irritated him...

How much he wished Itachi would poke him like that just for one more time...

He looked over at his brother from the corner of his eyes as they raced over the tree branches. 

Itachi was taller and stronger than him... He was both his brother and Sensei meaning that Sasuke still did whatever he told him to do. 

He still disobeyed him but that was his job as his younger brother even when his brother's closed off look and cold stare made him want to cut another shallow on his wrists and thighs.

He looked back over the road where thier destination was getting closer... It was only a matter of time before Sasuke returned to a place where he used to call home....

Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and love 😘


	4. Silvered haired man

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at Itachi who hopped two dangos in his mouth at once. Sometimes His brother's love for sweet things was just unbearable to him. 

Itachi had always had a sweet tooth but ever since their clan's death, there was no longer a mother for him to scowl him when Itachi buried his face into the chocolate bowls. Sasuke had tried to drag him away from them a while before they had their destination from each other. It didn't work... He had only gotten sour looks from Itachi for rest of the day. 

Sasuke looked away from the disgusting sight in front of him to gaze at the busy street if the place he'd never thought, he would ever see again. His memory was full and but right at the back of his head there was a feeling of familiarity, as if he'd been there before ... And he clearly was... It almodt like home sickness but he knew that he couldn't much remember so he just pushed at down in hopes of it disappearing witch they did... He didn't have to try so much.

Sasuke looked over at Itachi from the corner of his dark eyes.

' does he feel homesick too?... '

The thought seemed almost impossible. Itachi wasn't the type of person who would get himself attach to things so the thought of his brother who rarely showed emotion, feeling like he missed the place he was born; was quite hard.

He looked down at his own bowl of rice balls that had gotten cold over the precious minutes he had wasted on looking around himself like a lost puppy. 

" Act casual."

Was his brother's sudden cold voice that had an edge to it... Witch meant something had to be behind him, judging by the cold stare he was giving right over Sasuke's shoulder. 

Sasuke went rigid. He didn't move a single muscle even though Itachi told him to act casually. He took a breath and then released it wondering how his brother thought they wouldn't be recognized with their very revealing robe around their shoulders, but Itachi knew best so he chose to stay silence.

He took his chopsticks in his long, slender fingers and picked a ball up to put it in his mouth. 

It had gotten cold so the taste wasn't really pleasant but it had to do because Sasuke wasn't sure if he could stomach anything with the way Itachi had looked over his shoulder at something or someone he didn't know.

He held his head down as he looked up at his brother who had his cup of tea in his hand. There was the same blank expression on his face that Sauke had gotten used to. 

They weren't always partners but their leader had multiple choises when it came to missions so he put the best people for each of them. This mission meant going to konoha and by all means Sasuke and Itachi came from that village so them, going to the mission would've been the best option...at least that was what pain had said.

Itachi hadn't been very pleased but he had simply nodded and had gone out of the chamber where Pain declared their mission along with their mission partners. 

: Go to Konoha and get the jinchuriki...:

Simple as that but now that Itachi seemed almost tense he had second thoughts about it being as SIMPLE as that.

How bad could it be though?... 

There was the urge to look behind him to see who had the power to make his brother become rigid like that but he was more scared of Itachi's wreath than the enemy behind them.

After two minutes he saw two shinobis walk into the store and take a seat a little away from them...witch meant behind Itachi and right in front of him...

" Where are they?"

He looked at the similar dark eyes and said " one in at three sharp and the other in five sharp."

" Where's the silvered head ?" 

" There's no silvered head."

That seemed to make him relax as Sasuke saw Itachi take a breath and getting up from his seat. Sasuke did the same just as his brother was leaving the store with silent steps.

They walked along with the busy people in the even busier street before they came to a road that had a soft, crystal clear river right near it.   
It was at this place that Sasuke felt a sudden presence that he had felt a long time ago... Itachi had probably felt it too. If not by the fact he stopped moving and looked at Sasuke at the corner of his eyes.

They locked eyes for a second before they turned to see three junins staring at them with their weapons in their hands. 

Sasuke felt his heart drop when he recognized the one in the middle.

Same silver hair, same blac eyes and same mask...

' where's the silvered head? ' itachi had asked... He had seen him first then...

Sasuke swallowed as he tried to stop his racing heart, they couldn't fail this mission... Besides... 

They wouldn't lose if there was a fight...

That was for sure... 

" Itachi uchiha...what made you come back to the village? " The black haired male asked.

He had a stubble that Sasuke wanted nothing if not just shaving it for him, he hated body hair and because he and his brother were uchihas they naturally didn't have body hair witch left them with porcelain colored and soft skin.

He probably hadn't seen Sasuke's face because of the hood he had placed abovef his head. He had been cold on their short walk here and had placed his Hood over his raven locks to stop the wind from brushing further more strands of hair in his eyes. 

Itachi simply looked at them as if they were the dust on the ground. Sasuke had the sudden urge to smirk but he knew that being cocky with the enmy he didn't know if he had a upper on, would not be a good idea, so he just dipped his head and looked away from them. 

" Who's that one behind you?" A female voice asked and Sasuke knew it was the woman with red eyes and pretty looking curly hair but he chose to let Itachi handle the conversation even if he could talk for himself... Itachi was better at talking anyways. 

But his brother didn't reply at all, his gaze was fixed on the one in the middle who had made Sasuke feel something so cold that it was almost like fear.

It was right when Sasuke was about to get into defense mood that Itachi activated his sharingan and the silvered head man who he still didn't have a name for, shouted in terror.

" DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES ! "

Sasuke gasped, it had to be mengakyo sharingan judging by the way the man had tried to push the woman junins away from the several kunai suddenly thrown at them.

That was Sasuke's clue to start moving.

The black haired man was on him the very second he got his sword out... A bad idea. 

The cigarette on the man's mouth was shredded as sasuke pushed the tip of the sword towards the man's throat and would've killed him if not the man had not jumped away. He made a hand seal for water curse and of course it would be a good idea because there was a huge river right near them. 

" Water style! Tsunami no jutsu ! " 

The huge waves of the river was coming at him but the fire ball Sasuke made dealt with it just fine, he made a trick between that and as the fire ball was thrown at the man he also threw some sharp shuriken at the man witch easily pierced threw the air and cut deep into his chest and arms, one went straight into his knee call and left the man howling in pain. 

It was just then that the woman who had stupidy tried to place a genjetsu on Itachi who was the master of illusions was flipped over to the river along with the man Sasuke had dealt with.

He looked back at his brother who looked like he hadn't even gotten his hands out of his pockets.

Sasuke had the urge to smirk again... This was their style.

But the silvered head man was still standing even though he was pierced into the tree and he seemed to be struggling to get out, he finally did when Sasuke got out of the water.

He looked at them both before his single eyes blew wide open when his gaze fell over sasuke who had his Hood off his head.

" Y_You.... You're alive..." 

There was no time for him to react because Itachi had already moved in front of him, blocking him from the man's view with his body as he looked at the man with blood red eyes that was just threatening him to take a single step near them. 

It was quite the first time he had seen his brother react so violently at someone mentioning him. Although the man hadn't mentioned him he had said something that sasuke wasn't quite sure what it meant. 

" How is he alive?! He should've been dead ! " 

The man screamed at them but Sasuke couldn't react much because Itachi's hands were not so outstretched but he was still there like he was trying to shield him, 

" Go, I'll catch up." 

Was all itachi said before he grabbed Sasuke's sword from his belt and had clashed with the man over the kunai the man was holding. Sasuke didn't want to leave his brother alone with the man who had killed his parents he wanted to help him, he couldn't lose Itachi too, there was no way he would be able to do that. Itachi was all that was left for him he couldn't, he just couldn't...

" SASUKE GO !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think ! What really happened that night ?


	5. Smell of roses

The thing was that Itachi wouldn't protect him, he just wouldn't.

So Sasuke didn't call what his brother did ' protection ' he called it ' wanting something that only Sasuke could give so he didn't let him get killed. ' 

As Sasuke raced on the tree branches he made sure to be disguised... He couldn't afford to be seen , Itachi was already in trouble and no matter how much he hated the thoughts of his brother all alone with the man that had killed his parents, he also knew to not double take any of his brother's decisions either. 

That was probably why he had fled almost as soon as Itachi had shouted ... Because Itachi never shouted. Hidan would've laughed if he told him that his brother the one who was always collected and no matter what would never, EVER let go of his control would definitely be hilarious because Sasuke himself would've laughed at it.

The trees were slowly turning into buildings and soon Sasuke was on the hotel room that Itachi had secretly told him to go. The place was huge and it looked to have several room in his part, luckily he had sharingan, it was only the matter of not being seen but eyes of the shinobis that had to be around there somewhere.

On the second floor there was a blond kid wearing what looked to be the most ridiculous orange jacket Sasuke had seen in his life. Give up the fact that the kid also had a very stupid looking hair style witch because of his blond hair made him look like he had a pineapple on his skull.

Sasuke winced silently, the whole body of the kid looked loud and energic...just the type of kids Sasuke hated the most. How was he supposed to take this kid and flee from the heavily guarded village ?! 

Sasuke sighed heavily through his nose as he gathered himself up and jumped to the building. He just had to get this unknown, probably loud kid , away from the village and stop somewhere safe for Itachi to locate his chakra and get wherever they're gonna stop there, to catch up...

Shouldn't be so hard right ? 

__________________________________________

He climbed into the building through the window. He had got out of his Akatsuki robe and he had folded it into his bag so he was just wearing regular clothes so that people wouldn't get suspicious of him. 

Just some jeans and a black v_necked shirt did the job and he was already looking like a simple teenager.

He probably shouldn't have climbed into the building but he didn't have money to give the receptionist so that they would give him a room he did not need. 

He sighed and moved forward. He came right in front of the door that led to his target and nocked once and twice... He could just break the door down and get inside but he didn't need a scene and he so didn't need the trouble the kid would make, specially after he had troubled himself with wearing something so thin in the middle of winter. The shirt was thinker than paper and he didn't have a jacket with him except his cloak that was a big no no . 

The door didn't open at first but Sasuke felt the strong chakra right behind the door frame. The kid had to be behind this. 

The door slowly opened to reveal the blondie that Sasuke was so eager to just grab and leave.

But he needed the kid to leave willingly with him. He needed or make it look like they were friends so it'd be easier. 

" Who are you ? " 

The kid was looking at him with the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen, not even Deidara's were this blue and huge. He had tan skin and his cheeks were scarred. Even though he was an orphan he was quite in the healthy size of a kid as well, he looked like he was 5 or 4 tops. 

" Hey, sorry to bother you but is there any adults here? " 

He had to make sure that the blond was completely alone before taking him. 

" What do you want ? " 

He sounded rude but Sasuke didn't get to call people rude when the lovely phrase ' fuck you ' was his simple greetings of the day. 

" I'm here from the hokage, she said that she needed you for some reason but if there is an adult with you, maybe they can get you there instead of me . " 

He tried to keep his voice kind and by the looks that the blond was giving him, Sasuke thought proudly that he was successing.

The kid nodded once before coming outside and closing the door behind him.

" There's no adult here, I was supposed to meet someone but they said that they're gonna be late...so okay you need to get me to hokage...although I can go there myself if you need to go I'll go by myself really ..you don't need to trouble yourself." 

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes as he replied with afaje smile. " It's okay the hogake ordered to not keep you alone. Bu the way what's your name? " 

" Oh . I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the future hogake and I love reman and my biggest dream is to become hokage , do you wanna be hokage too ?! It'll be so fun to rival with you ! ...

Sasuke was regretting EVER asking for the child's name...

_______________

When he opened the door he had expected to see a guy that looked to be annoyed but the moment he saw the boy's face , his heart gave a twist. There stood the most beautiful person he had seen. 

He was tall and slender. He had the palest skin, his skin was so white all of his veins were visible, a long, thin neck and the blackest eyes he had ever seen before. His hair looked like a feather and he just knew it'd be even softer. A sharp, pointed nose with red, plum lips that was just too breath taking.

For a second Naruto thought he had seen a saint... But when the boy asked him for an adult and he felt disappointment rise within his chest. He probably didn't love him... But Naruto loved him..  
His childish, five years old mind was already thinking of marrying him. He was kind and so so beautiful and Naruto just loved beautiful people, on top of that he didn't seem to hate him! 

But he probably needed to be somewhere so he tried not to trouble his new favorite person. 

Two weeks ago when he had been trying to make ramen he had burned his house down so the hokage had given him a key to a hotel to stay in, he didn't want to leave this boy's side anytime soon so he stock near him as they slowly walked down the stairs. Naruto hasitated at first because he was still five and moving down the stairs was a little hard for him but the boy turned and kneeled to his eye level before giving him a genuine smile and offering him to carry him. 

Naruto looked deep into the black bottomless eyes that seemed to be calming him even though he had just met this person and he didn't even know him, the only thing he knew though... Was that no one had ever looked at him with soft eyes like this and no one had EVER offered him to carry him when he couldn't walk down the stairs. He had fallen face first all the time but the people passed him with a single glance and a grimace and a muttered ' monster '

He nodded his head and the boy who he still didn't have a new for smile once more before grabbing under his armpits and hopping him up on his chest. 

The smell of roses filled his nose as soon as his face was near the boy's collarbone. The paleness of the boy's skin was overwhelming and his eyes took a curious look when he spotted a mole on the side of the boy's neck. Two more was just below the delicate collarbone and one of the slender columns of the neck stood out even more, fearing that it would break the skin, when he turned his head to look over at the recipients to give Naruto's key.

Naruto hesitated but when the boy didn't put him down he slowly as if he was afraid the boy would drop him, he put his head on the boy's chest.

The rhythm of his heart enveloped his warsaw the sound of ' thump.. thump... Thump...

Naruto sniffled and the scene of roses filled his vision again...

The villagers had threatened to kill him when he burned his house because they had thought that he was trying to kill them  
... 

He hadn't been able to sleep, fearing that each time he closed his eyes, someone would come and kill him..

Although this boy... Who he had just met... Seemed safe.. like he wouldn't hurt him for some reason 

Maybe it was because he was five and a little gesture of kindness had him falling but even the pretty face if this stranger who was getting him to hokage, couldn't possibly belong to someone with a cold heart...

It just couldn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about my story and don't forget to leave a kodus!


	6. Liar, lira pants on fire

Sasuke looked down at the boy in his arms and let a deep sigh escape through his lips. 

The kid ...Naruto, he recalled was the boy's name, was resting his head against his chest as he slept through the ride that Sasuke had the most trouble from getting away. 

He could feel his legs shaking from all the running he had made them do all day. The boy had just slept the entire ride while Sasuke had been getting away from all the deadly shinobis that were at his heels. 

The rain had stopped falling just when he finally got out of the village, and that was when the gates blow up in the sky, flames erupted after the great explosion witch followed soon after Sasuke had already gotten away from the jungle that led to the cursed Village.

The boy had woken when the explosion happened and soon fell back sleep when Sasuke ran his fingers through his tangled golden hair.

As of right now, sasuke had placed the boy in the nest he had made out of his robe and bag, he straightened again and moved to the center of the cave he had found in his exhaustion, a simple fireball jutsu into the woods did the job and no longer than that, the fire light up the cave that they were currently in. He moved to the mouth of the cave and looked up at the sky only to see the angry clouds had appeared again. It was only the matter of time before it rained again. The lighting that crashed the sky was a proof enough.

He didn't want to admit it but the pang of worry was slowly making it's way across his heart when the first drop fell down from the dark sky. 

The Konoha shinobis had to be after them by now and he could only hope that his brother was okay. 

A slight movement cought the corner of his eyes and he turned to look at the boy who had finally decided to wake up. 

The sky blue eyes were almost glowing in the darkness and Sasuke swallowed hard when he realized that he had not gotten the boy to the destination he had promised him to go so the boy was probably expecting to see the hokage not the here and most definitely not with Sasuke.

" Where is the old man?" He asked sleepily. One of his hands came up to rub at his eyes and Sasuke swallowed once more before taking an step towards the boy and sitting down next to him on his robe.

He looked at the kid's face and suddenly felt exposed. His young gaze seemed to look deep into his soul and Sasuke had a hard time trying to tell the kid the truth.

It would probably be scary for him if Sasuke were to tell him the horrible truth...and he was painfully young as well, witch made it a lot harder to be cold around him.

Sasuke had never dealt with any kid before, he was always the youngest in any environment he went so taking care of people was never his talent. He had no idea what to do with the kid, should he tell him that the hokage had told pain that there was a container for the nine tails in the village and the village had simply given him away in exchange of peace between them and the village ? Or should he just outright tell him that no body loved him and he was soon going to be in an organization where he had to lose his innocence an give up on his dreams? 

He just didn't know what to do...

" He... Um... Something came up and he told me to bring you out of the village." 

He could feel himself sweating buckets when the kid arched an eyebrow at him. 

Sasuke pressed his lips together and looked away from the knowing looks he was getting. He should've known he was a horrible liar, there was a reason why everyone including his own brother never doupted his words when they were asking for truths, right ?

" Um... Okay... What happened though ?" 

Naruto had gotten out of the robe and he was looking at him with the biggest eyes possible. There was a genuine curiosity in his blue orbs that made Sasuke look away again.

" Um... I don't really know but you will not be returning there.." he tried to surpass his shutter when the kid wrapped his arms around him in the most unexpected way possible. 

" So I won't be living in the village anymore ?! ". There was happiness instead of sadness and Sasuke arched an eyebrow before relaxing all together. Maybe he could tell him a half truth.

" Listen, we will go somewhere that will train you to become better at what you are... Um.. there are some other people there who are ... ". He couldn't possibly call them nice , Hidan would probably teach all the unmentionables to the kid but he had to try .

" They are kind...". That could be a word right ? 

" ... And we will live there... I live there too... And... Um... Yeah... It's just okay there... I guess. " He looked up at the kid, expecting to see awkwardness but there into the eyes of a five years old he could see excitement and a weird shape of happiness.

" So I'll go love with people ?! I'm not gonna be alone ?! " 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

He was five, he couldn't possibly be living alone anyways.

" You lived alone ?..." 

The happiness drained from his face at his question.

" I... Yeah I did... What I'm not gonna anymore right ?! " 

Something broken inside of Sasuke when he realized that this innocent, kind child had been living all alone with himself...

He didn't know where it came from but there was a sudden feel in him that screamed at him to protect this child at all costs.

Was it protectiveness ? He didn't know ... But he could let this child live all alone...

Maybe it was a good idea to have him live with them...

Akatsuki members were all insane but they were always there for each other... Except... Maybe Itachi.

_______________________

Sasuke had said that they are safe in the cave and if someone came by he would wake up, so Naruto didn't need to worry but when a figure appeared I'm the mouth of the cave... Sasuke didn't even stir in his sleep. It looked like he was even sleeping better.

Naruto sat up from the robe, his beautiful companion had given him to look at the person who had appeared I'm the cave. 

The person looked up and just then, they locked eyes.

It was just a few moments away from dawn and the fire inside the cave was long since vanished.

The person was tall and he was wearing something.... It looked like a robe but Naruto couldn't tell. It was after the figure looked down at Sasuke, did Naruto looked away from him.

The figure took a sore into the cave and the single light of the dawn finally made Naruto see the person... Who probably was the second gorgeous person he had seen in his shirt life.

He was tall and had long, silky smoky, black hair that was in a bun and he had a delicate looking body with the most beautiful pair of eyes that made Naruto compare Sasuke with him... It was a wonder for him when he realized that the two of them were almost like twins. Maybe this person was a taller and looked to me more mature but they looked too alike . 

He moved closer to Sasuke when the stranger kneeled beside his companion. Naruto grabbed the kunai he had placed under the bag Sasuke had given him to use as a pillow. He knew this man wasn't an enemy he was wearing the same robe Sasuke had placed under them but he just couldn't be sure.

The stranger looked up at him with eyes that looked to be do much darker than he had expected when he looked at him from their arm length distance.

" Relax, I'm not going to hurt him." He had the most smooth voice ever and Naruto was already feeling sleepy from just a single sentence the man uttered. 

" Who are you ? " 

The man took the helm of the robe and drew it over Sasuke's shoulders, he carased Sasuke's check and put his hair over his ear, before glancing up at him with knowing eyes.

" Itachi uchiha, sasuke's older brother."


	7. Hurt me once, hurt me twice , are you hell or paradise ?

When it comes to being stupid Naruto would've been on top of the class. But even he could understand the unspoken tension between the two brothers who were hissing and cussing at each other across the room in hushed voices because they still thought he was sleeping. 

The man, Itachi who was fixing a fire in the cave was glaring daggers at Sasuke who was sitting right next to him with long, slender fingers laced through blond strands of hair. The comfortable feeling of those fingers in his hair was distracting but Naruto wanted to hear what they were saying... Or more like what they were spitting at each other. 

" Would it kill you if you said just a damn word ?! " Naruto could feel the irritation in Sasuke's voice even though the older boy had only talked with him, using the kindest tone possible. 

" What do you want me to say Sasuke?" 

Replied a calmer voice but Naruto had heard tones like this more often than not and he knew from so many experiences that the hidden venom in that calm tone would soon poise the person they were directed to and finally give them a painful death. 

Sasuke got his hands away from Naruto's head, letting him feel a lose and longing as he dusted his pants and stood up into his full height before giving a cold look to his older brother.

" That's the thing with you, you always want me to tell you what I want to hear, when you used to know what I was thinking before I even talked about it."

" People change Sasuke, grow up." 

" Yeah they change....but it hurts when you remember who they used to be..." The hurt in his voice broke Naruto's heart. He heard some shuffling and foorste before he realized that Sasuke had already left the cave, leaving h alone with his cold brother who Naruto really wanted to see his expression.

For a second he wanted to stand up and ask him if he was happy now.. making Naruto's new favorite person hurt like that. He heard a sigh before the same cold voice got a hint of annoyance in there .

" I know you're awake." 

Naruto cursed under his breath at being cought but opened his eyes no less to look at the man who stood near the fire with a blank face. Naruto glared at him before sitting up in the pile of make shift covers Sasuke had made for him...out of his own clothes... 

It was cold and Naruto soon realized with a sudden painful, cold fear that Sasuke had left the cave in his casual clothes...witch involved a black shirt and thin pants...and it was freezing. He looked over at Itachi who was poking the fire with a wood stick, clearly uncaring about the fact that his little brother might be freezing out there...forget the fact that there were still shinobis after them AND the weather and horrid looking rainy, perhaps snowy clouds were making already dark forest even darker and Naruto couldn't even imagine the horrors that could be hiding between the soft twigs and branches.

" Will he be okay ? " He just had to know. Sasuke was the only person who had offered him a smile instead of a cold stare...the only one who had lifted him up in his arms and had let him sleep on his bony chest where his heart beat was the strongest...the only one who wasn't afraid of Naruto and welcomed him....

Itachi drew his eyes away from the dancing flames to look at the deep blue orbs. 

When Naruto had first seen Itachi in the dead of the night, he had assumed that he was the older version of Sasuke but now in the dim of fire and morning light, he could see that they had different eyes and different feeling inside of them.

Sasuke's were passionate, they were defeated and sad looking, it was as if each part of the orbs had a sorrow lurking in there, screaming at someone, ANYONE to notice. To help, to cherish. His eyes looked like they were searching for something they had lost a long time ago...as if just now discovering how hurt they felt at losing them.

Alas... Itachi's were different. 

There was close to no emotion there and there was an unreadable expression in the smoky irises that made Naruto question if he had a heart in the first place. 

But what cought his attention the most was the dead look, the defeat, the hunger and the blank look. There were deep dark circles under his eyes and now that he could see, he looked almost sick in camparison to his little brother. There was a hint of redness in his mouth suspected as blood and just as Naruto was about to look more closely, he turned his head away from the fire and pulled his collar over his mouth before coughing viloantly.  
He couldn't seem to make it stop and by each passing second Naruto became eve more worried. Should he even call it worry ? This guy had hurt Sasuke ...

But he was also Sasuke's brother...he was family..

Just as Naruto was about to stand up and go over to him, itachi rolled over to his side and coughed even more, making his body shake as even one left him weaker than before, his long hair was covering his face and the floor below him and Naruto rushed over at him.

He was five and far too small so he couldn't really push him over but he got closer to his face   
So that he could perhaps help out. That was when the strong smell of blood hit him. Naruto felt his heart drop as he dropped down onto the ground to see what was wrong.

Itachi had his collar over his noose and with the way the soft fabric was getting wetter with each cough, Naruto's five years old brain worked it's wheels and he knew that the blood was from the coughing... Itachi was clinching his chest with desperate hands as he clawed at the ground with a twisted expression on his face. 

" B_bag....my..b..bag.." his weak, roughed voice motioned to his bag over the fire and Naruto rushed to get it to him.

His fingers were shaking from fear and as Itachi shuffled through his bag with even more coughing Naruto started to panic, what if he couldn't find whatever he was searching for ?! 

With shakiy fingers Itachi got something out that looked suspiciously like pills before swallowing them and then getting a water bottle out but instead of swallowing the wanted he got up with shaky hands and moved to the mouth of the cave, his coughing had eased down and Naruto felt relief wash over him. 

Itachi washed his bloody mouth from inside and outside before leaning against the risky wall of the cave and relaxing. Naruto rushed over at him in fear of some else happening but he was met with a cool glare that stopped him in his trace. 

Itachi looked at him through half laided eyes and a flush covering his high cheekbones.

" This never happened..." 

It wasn't a question... But that MADE a question.

" Are you serious?! You were_

" I know what was going on but no telling Sasuke. Okay ? " 

" Why not ?! He's your broth_

" He just shouldn't know okay ?! " Itachi was clearly getting frustratied but Naruto was known for his stubbornness. He pressed on.

" Why not though?! You guys are brothers that should be a good enough reason why you should tell him ! " 

Itachi leaned his head back and let out a raspy sigh... His breath cought in his lungs and he gave another cough witch did nothing if not making Naruto's resolve stronger.

" It's not as simple as that_

" It should be ! You are BROTHERS for God's sake! " 

Itachi just gave him a defeated look...

" It should be enough you were barely breathing! He has to know ! He has the right to know! "

Itachi looked out of the cave to the dark forest where he didn't even know if his brother was there or not ... Looking back at the child's worry clouded eyes did nothing to make him insist eve more.

Naruto had the same expression Sasuke had made when he had first started to show the signs of his illness.

" Listen, sometimes it's just not enough, so he shouldn't know and you won't tell him... Okay ? " 

It was the first time he was talking to a kid again, after Sasuke had grown up he didn't really see a child anymore but this one was acting so similar to his brother when he was at his age. 

Naruto looked at the guy on the floor to above as if silently asking the god why he had put him in this situation before letting out a deep sigh and looking away.

" Fine! But if it happens again I'm gonna tell him! And you can't stop me ! " 

He turned away just in time that he missed the way Itachi sighed in relief and massage his chest to look up at the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think , I swear I woke up today and I was like ' nah, I'm not in the mood to write this anymore ' but then my eyes got a deep ght of those precious, glorious comments and I was like okaaaaay now imma WRITE


End file.
